


Some writing drabbles

by ThurnburryCatta



Category: Original Work
Genre: From a cat's POV, I post once in a blue moon, I'm Bad At Tagging, Rating May Change, Stabbing, Violence, Warnings May Change, not sure if it's bad enough to warrant an archive warning, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThurnburryCatta/pseuds/ThurnburryCatta
Summary: As the title says. Just some writing drabbles about all different things (Btw, I post once in a blue moon, don't hold your breath).
Kudos: 1





	1. The thoughts of a cat named Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the only drabble I've finished as of now, I'm a hardcore procrastinator. Also, thoughts/criticism are welcome!  
Also, I do know the full stops are excessive but hey, I think it sells the fact that this is an animal's mind pretty well.

Hello. My name is Pepper. I am a cat. Right now I am sad. I am sad because my friend is very sad. I do not know why. I do not need to know why. My friend is sad and I will try to make them not sad.

I hear them making strange sad noises, weird sad meows. They are asking for help. So I shall try to give it. I walk fast to the place where I hear them. I squeeze my way through the door. My friend is making weird sad meows on their bed. I hop up. I go to them. They look up. They pick me up and put me on their legs. Cuddling and petting me. I am not sure why but for some reason when my friend is sad, my mere presence makes them happy. I am not sure what I do to prompt this reaction but I am glad for it non the less.

My friend is amazing and does not deserve to be sad. My friend is a Human. Over my life I have learned that not all humans are good things. That is why I hate seeing my friend sad. They simply do not deserve to be sad. My friend is overwhelmingly caring and kind. They take care of me and do not expect anything in return. They make sure I am well-fed and happy. They give me fun things to play with and really soft things to sleep on. They are the most amazing creature I have ever had the pleasure to meet and spend my days with. I would willingly give my life for them. I do not like seeing them sad.

They are still making sad sounds but less now. They seem to be becoming less sad. That is good. Until they are no longer sad, I shall stay here with them. I love them dearly and I know they love me dearly as well. I am happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, criticism is welcome!


	2. Rage, hatred, and breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much hatred and rage building and pressurising until it and he broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't exactly completed as you'll see but I'm too tired and can't be bothered right now to add more to this  
As always, criticism is welcome!

They all stand together in the cage, except for Laden who is shouting in a furious rage in his mother-tongue at Tarran and launching himself into the bars of the cage. The others watch on in concern, a bit of unease and disbursement.  
Tarran watches this with a somewhat surprised yet very amused open smile on his face.

"...Wow~ I've never seen you this angry before!" Tarran says with open amusement in his voice.

In response, Laden screeches something in his mother-tongue with so much rage and hatred in his voice that it passed just being concerning and upgraded to very unsettling.  
The amusement in Tarran's face drains away at whatever had been said, smile closing and becoming smaller and pulled, his expression thinly veiled irritation and agitation.

"I'm sorry but who's in the cage? I'd like to see you try all that from where you're standing." Tarran says, amusement gone from his voice, now irritated and standoff-ish.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-He launches at Tarran, emitting a bone-chilling screech of unholy rage, tackling him and landing in a heap on the floor, Laden is on top of Tarran in an instant and before he can even process what's happening, Laden is stabbing the knife down into Tarran's chest.  
Over and over and over again, Laden continues to keep stabbing Tarran repeatedly and with such force that you could hear the loud thumps of metal against flesh and bone, putting all his effort and as much force as he can muster into those almost robotic stabs, all the while, still screaming a blood-curdling scream.

The group converge, they stand behind Laden, who is still screaming and fiercely stabbing Tarran's corpse, they look at each other, disturbed and concerned, silently asking one another what they should do.  
Lucus steps forwards, not by a lot, a mere few steps.

"Hey..dude...he's already dead..." Lucus says hesitantly.

Laden does not even pause, still screaming and stabbing, having shown no signs that he even heard Lucus.

"He's dead, you can stop now..." Lucus hesitantly says again.

"I do not think he can hear us." Antoine says sounding calm and unbothered, however, the team, long accustomed to each other, could quite easily hear the hidden undertone of resigned concern and sadness.

Laden continues, showing no pauses or even any signs of hearing the others. He just keeps screaming. His voice now sounding cracked, gravelly, a bit bloody. Painful.

The others watch on, not knowing what to do, Antoine lights a cigarette, watching with resignation.

"I think...the only thing we can do right now, is wait him out." Antoine says with that same tone of unbothered with hidden muted worry.

"Are you sure that's what's best?" Asks Ryker with heavy concern in his voice.

"Hrm, I don't like it either but I've seen things like this before and the only thing you can do is just wait it out, touching him would probably make it worse and he obviously can't hear us. So, we just gotta wait." Replied Zander, voice sturdy and gruff but with that same undertone of resigned worry.

No one replied to that, Lucus moved closer to the group and sat down on the cold stone floor, the others followed and soon enough they we're in an odd misshapen circle. After a bit, Sam pulled out multiple packs of Uno cards from a hidden pocket inside their suit and they all started playing Uno with the House Rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is welcome!


End file.
